Nintendo DS
Der Nintendo DS, auch kurz NDS oder DS genannt, ist eine von Nintendo entwickelte und produzierte Handheld-Konsole, die über zwei LC Displays, ein eingebautes Mikrofon und eine Reihe weiterer technischer Neuerungen verfügt, die eine gegenüber früheren Konsolen vereinfachte Spielesteuerung ermöglichen sollen. So ermöglichen es der untere Bildschirm – ein berührungsempfindlicher Touchscreen – sowie das Mikrofon oder eine anschließbare Sprechgarnitur (Headset) erstmals, mobile Videospiele durch Berührung oder Spracheingabe zu steuern. Weitere Besonderheiten sind der virtuelle Raumklang, sowie die Kompatibilität mit Game Boy Advance-Spielen. Auch ein Chatprogramm, der sogenannte „PictoChat“, ist bereits vorinstalliert. Mit diesem ist es möglich, in vier Chatrooms mit je 16 Teilnehmern zu chatten und Zeichnungen zu verschicken. Mit den Besitzern weiterer Nintendo DS-Konsolen kann man kabellos Multiplayer-Spiele spielen. Laut Herstellerangabe liegt die Sendereichweite im freien Raum bei 10 m, dieser Wert kann erfahrungsgemäß deutlich höher liegen. Diese Fähigkeit kann auch als Verbindungsmöglichkeit zu einem Spiel (Pokémon Battle Revolution) der neuen Spielkonsole Wii genutzt werden. Über den Internetservice Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection ermöglicht der Nintendo DS auch Online-Spiele über weite Entfernungen hinweg. Man kann sich per WLAN entweder über das Heimnetzwerk oder über einen Hotspot verbinden. Geschichte Nintendo stellte das neue System auf der Videospielmesse E3 in Los Angeles im Mai 2004 erstmals der Öffentlichkeit vor. Wenig später gab das Unternehmen das endgültige Design des Geräts und seine Ausstattung bekannt. Auf den Markt kam der Nintendo DS am 21. November 2004 in den USA. Dies war das erste Mal, dass der Verkaufsstart eines Nintendo Produktes außerhalb Japans stattfand. In Japan kam das Gerät erst am 2. Dezember 2004 auf den Markt. Am 25. Februar 2005 folgte die Veröffentlichung in Australien und am 11. März 2005 in Europa. Der aktuelle Verkaufspreis in den USA beträgt 129,99 US-Dollar, in Japan 14.800 Yen und in Europa 149,95 Euro. Der Nintendo DS wurde bis September 2008 in Europa etwa 24 Millionen mal verkauft; weltweit wurden bis dahin insgesamt über 80 Millionen Stück abgesetzt. In Japan überstiegen die Verkaufszahlen der Konsole im Jahr 2005 deutlich die der PlayStation 2 und der PSP. Im Jahr 2006 verkauften sich Nintendo DS und Nintendo DS Lite zusammen, trotz starker Lieferengpässe in Japan, häufiger als alle anderen erhältlichen Konsolen zusammengenommen. Erst mit dem Ende der japanischen Sommerferien im August 2007 entspannten sich die Lieferprobleme des Handheld deutlich. Im September wurden wöchentlich ca. 70.000 Einheiten verkauft, was einen deutlichen Rückgang im Vergleich zu den Vormonaten darstellt. Anfang 2008 erreichte der NDS vorläufig eine Marktsättigung in Japan, die Verkaufszahlen gingen auf circa 50.000 Einheiten pro Woche zurück, was zum einen an der großen installierten Hardwarebasis des Gerätes liegt (über 22 Millionen Stück in Japan) und zum anderen an einer fehlenden Preissenkung des Gerätes, welches seit 2004 zum gleichen Preis auf dem Markt ist. Im Juli und August 2005 lief in über 5000 US-Kinos eine Werbung zum im Herbst desselben Jahres startenden Nintendo Online Gaming. Das Motto dazu lautete: „For every action, there is an opposite and equal reaction“ (Für jede Handlung gibt es eine entgegengesetzte und gleiche Reaktion). Steuerung Der Nintendo DS besitzt wie der Game Boy Advance zwei Schultertasten (R und L), ein Steuerkreuz, Start- und Select-Knopf, sowie die Tasten A, B, X und Y. In einigen Spielen kann man die Tasten A, B, X und Y auch als zweites Steuerkreuz benutzen oder diese Tasten stattdessen auf das linke Steuerkreuz legen. Die meisten für den Nintendo DS konzipierten Spiele nutzen allerdings den berührungssensitiven Schirm. Er wird entweder mit einem speziellen Eingabestift bedient – dem sogenannten Stylus oder Touchpen – oder mit einer Handschlaufe, die hauptsächlich bei Ego-Shootern verwendet wird. Der Nintendo DS Lite bietet einen größeren und dickeren Stylus, der besser in der Hand liegt und ein genaueres Navigieren ermöglicht. Der Touchscreen reagiert hochsensibel auf Berührungen. Daher ist eine relativ einfache Texteingabe über eine auf dem Bildschirm abgebildete Tastatur möglich. Das ist zum Beispiel vorteilhaft im Pictochat oder beim Browsen im Internet. Je nach Programm können mit dem Touchpen auch direkt Texte geschrieben und Bilder gezeichnet werden. Damit erinnert der Nintendo DS an einen Handheld-PC, wobei er aber deutlich weniger Leistung bietet. Manche Spiele nutzen außerdem das integrierte Mikrofon, um Befehle entgegen zu nehmen. Beispielsweise werden Kerzen ausgeblasen oder Hunde tatsächlich gerufen. Onlinefähigkeiten Durch seine volle WLAN-Kompatibilität ist es mit dem Nintendo DS möglich, gegen Menschen in der ganzen Welt über das Internet zu spielen. Alle onlinefähigen Spiele nutzen diese Fähigkeiten bereits für ihren Mehrspieler-Modus. Der Nintendo DS ist 802.11b-kompatibel; die Spiele benutzen ein darauf aufsetzendes proprietäres Protokoll. Um den Akku zu schonen und somit die Laufzeit zu verbessern, werden nicht die ganzen (laut 802.11b zu Verfügung stehenden) 11 MBit, sondern nur etwa 1 bis 2 MBit benutzt. Nintendo bietet in Zusammenarbeit mit Gamespy einen kostenlosen Onlinedienst an, welcher das Spielen via Internet ermöglicht. Der „Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection“ genannte Dienst wurde gleichzeitig mit der Veröffentlichung von Mario Kart DS am 25. November 2005 gestartet. Der Zugang erfolgt über einen standardgemäßen Wireless Access Point, ein spezielles USB-Steckmodul von Nintendo oder (in Deutschland) über öffentliche HotSpots von T-Online. In den USA und in Europa verfügen viele zum Beispiel McDonalds-Filialen über HotSpots für den DS. Als großer Nachteil des Geräts ist anzusehen, dass lediglich die äußerst unsichere WEP-Verschlüsselung genutzt wird, auf die man sein Funknetz umstellen muss. Technische Daten ; CPU: : Hauptprozessor: ARM946E-S (67 MHz, bei DSi: 133 MHz) : Subprozessor: ARM7TDMI (33 MHz) ; Speicher: : Arbeitsspeicher: 4 MB (Bei DSi: 16 MB) : Nur beim Nintendo DSi: 256 MB Flashspeicher : VRAM: 656 KB ; LC-Bildschirm: : Bildschirmgröße: zwei Bildschirme, 256 × 192 Bildpunkte (RGB) : Farben: 262.144 : Hintergrundbeleuchtung: :* Nintendo DS: Licht Ein-Aus ; Grafik 2D: : BG: vier Background-Layer pro Display : OBJ: maximal 128 Sprites ; Grafik 3D: : Polygon-Zeichenrate: maximal 120.000 Polygone pro Sekunde : Pixel-Füllrate: maximal 30 Millionen Pixel pro Sekunde ; Klang: : Stereo (für Kopfhörer und Lautsprecher) : Virtueller Raumklang über die internen Lautsprecher : Eingebautes Mikrofon bzw. proprietärer Mikrofoneingang ; Drahtlose Kommunikation: : IEEE 802.11b-basiertes proprietäres Protokoll : Verschlüsselung der WLAN-Daten: :*WEP ; Befehlseingabe: : Touchscreen (zum Beispiel per Stylus oder Daumenstylus) : Steuerkreuz : Tasten A, B, X, Y, R, L, Select & Start, Power (nicht für die Spielsteuerung verwendbar) : Mikrofon : Kamera (Nur DSi) ; Energieversorgung: : Power Management für 2D-, Geometry-, Renderingengine und LCD. : Lithium-Ion Akku (3.7 V, 850 mAh beim DS und 1000 mAh beim DS Lite) : Steckernetzteil mit proprietärem Stecker (DS, DS Lite und DSi besitzen inkompatible Stecker) ; Größe (in geschlossenem Zustand): : 2,87 cm/14,86 cm/8,46 cm (H/B/T, Nintendo DS) Meist-Verkaufte Spiele *Nintendogs *New Super Mario Bros. *Dr. Kawashimas Gehirn-Jogging *Pokémon Diamant & Perl *Mario Kart DS *Dr. Kawashima: Mehr Gehirn-Jogging *Animal Crossing: Wild World *Super Mario 64 DS *Mario Party DS *Pokémon Platin Siehe auch *Nintendo DS-Spiele *Nintendo DS Lite *Nintendo DSi *Nintendo DSi XL ! Kategorie:Handheld Kategorie:Konsole